Can't Wait Anymore
by PeetaMCato551
Summary: Slash, Oneshot! Gale and Peeta met in District 13 after Peeta got hijacked. His memories were altered, in a different way. Gale/Peeta. Rated T for slight sexual reference. Warning: M/M, sexual references


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish I would...**

**Summary: Slash, Oneshot! Gale and Peeta met in District 13 after Peeta got hijacked. His memories were altered, in a different way. Gale/Peeta. Rated T for slight sexual reference. Warning: M/M, sexual references**

**Oh, and my english... Sorry for my english. My native language is not english.**

* * *

**Can't Wait Anymore**

District Thirteen was not the best place for Gale to live in. He missed Twelve so much, but there was someone who he wanted more: Peeta Mellark. They have never been together, because Peeta is in love with Katniss. Gale knew that, and it was killing him in the inside. Peeta was his, and only his, but just in his fantasies.

One day Katniss declared that she will accept the role of the Mockingjay if Coin will do some things for her. Rescuing Peeta and the other Victors from the Capitol was one of the things she wanted. Gale accepted the lead of the action, hoping that this will change Peeta's mind.

He didn't want to be Katniss' enemy, but he knew something what all of Panem didn't. The girl told him she didn't love Peeta at all, she just wants this rebellion to get to an end what was understandable.

When Gale rescued Peeta, the boy was so excited to see Gale that he kissed him. Gale felt thousands and thousands of fireworks blowing up before his eyes.

"Why did I get this?" The black haired hunk asked. Peeta looked at him, his face in confusion.

"Why not?" He smiled at Gale. "I always loved you, I just wasn't brave enough to tell it. But now here you are, saving my life from the autocratic Capitol!" Peeta didn't look well, bruises all over his body. But Gale still found him attractive.

They didn't have a chance in talking on the hovercraft the way back to Thirteen, but Gale thought about the possibility of Peeta not being mentally stable. Their informators told Thirteen that Peeta's memories were altered by Tracker Jacker poision. Gale liked to play with the thought of maybe this is what Peeta really thinks, and the poision got him to tell it, but there is a huge possibility that he has no feelings at all towards the buff guy. The Capitol wants to destroy Katniss and they're thinking she loves Peeta more than a friend.

'What if it was just for the Games for Peeta too?' Gale asks the question from himself. He had to try it with the boy until he wanted Gale.

As they got back, Gale saw Peeta crying in his room when he wanted to take some soup for the blonde.

"What's wrong, cutie?" Gale asks.

"I had a nightmare about... about the Capitol." Gale sits down right next to him, and both of them lays down on the bed. Peeta lays on Gale's chest as the black haired guy is comforting him. Peeta gets calm from the heartbeat of Gale.

"I'm here with you, cutie. Until you're with me, noone could hurt you." Peeta begins to cry harder from the words of Gale. "Shhh, don't cry Peet. Everything will be alright. Katniss would like to talk with you." He wants to change the subject.

"I don't want to talk with her..." Peeta sobs. "She doesn't love me, and I think... I think I have feelings for you."

Gale's heart is pounding faster, what wipes away the tears of Peeta. A wide smile gets on his face as Gale kisses him passionately. They're happy in each other's arms. Both of them are smiling, and Gale finally got what he was craving for since the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games - a piece of Peeta's delicious cake. A kiss from him. But this wasn't enough for him, he was still hungry. He needed all of the cake, a piece is not enough.

Gale kissed Peeta with more passion, feeling the electricity what burned his cells, freeing him from the cage he was imprisoned for years.

"I can't wait anymore." Peeta whispers.

"Me neither, cutie." Peeta let out a moun as Gale got down to his neck, kissing and sucking it, enjoying every little moment of it.

"More." Peeta sighed as both of them got down their shirts. Their naked upper body touching each other made both of them more excited than they ever were in their life.

Peeta's memories could've been changed, but his body enjoyed Gale's touch as he grabbed his crotch.

"I want you. I need you." Gale said, undressing Peeta completely. "Do you want me?"

"Of course, hottie! All I ever wanted is just you. A dream finally came true." Gale smirked as Peeta's words filled him with confidence.

"You know, hottie... I always knew you will be mine one day. I loved you since the reaping. I knew that you may be the one." Gale said, massaging Peeta's naked body.

"What did you say?" Peeta smiled at the boy.

"I told that I love you, cutie."

"Really? This is all I wanted since I got back from the Games. I love you too, hottie!

* * *

**AN**: **I know this was a short story, but it just came in my mind and I had to write it down. Thanks for reading, xoxo!**


End file.
